


All the World's a Stage

by Redrikki



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: Dottie had cleared out all her belongings except for the dead body under her bed and Angie was starting to wonder if she actually knew anyone as well as she thought she did. She knew she wasn’t the best actress in New York, but she was starting to think she hadn’t even been the best one in the building.
Relationships: Angie Martinelli & Dottie Underwood, Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: SSR Confidential 2020





	All the World's a Stage

Dottie had cleared out all her things except for the dead body stashed under her bed. Staring at it, Angie was starting to wonder if she really knew anyone as well as she thought she did. Sure, she’d figured out Peggy didn’t actually work for the phone company a while ago, but ditzy Dottie Iowa? Angie wouldn’t have pegged her for the sort of girl to take a boy above the lobby, let alone kill him and hang on to his corpse. From his slack-jawed expression, neither had he.

Angie reared back from the sight, her hand clamped over her mouth as she struggled not to throw up. She’d only looked because of the smell. How had Dottie stood it? The whole hall had stunk to high heaven for nearly two weeks now. Angie had figured someone had brought up some leftovers and forgot what she did with them. It happened. Dead bodies didn’t happen. Not at the Griffith. Miriam was going to plotz.

When they’d talked about the smell at the last hall meeting, Dottie had seemed just as confused and upset as the rest of them. She’d been confused and upset when she found Peggy passed out on the floor just before the agents arrested her too. Confused and upset was kind of a thing with her. Angie had figured she was just sort of dumb. Now she wondered if Dottie hadn’t been the reason Peggy was passed out in the first place. 

Angie bolted for the stairs. She needed to tell someone what she’d found: Miriam, Peggy, the cops, those agents, anyone! Dottie was was out there, somewhere, doing god knew what, stuffing god knew who under whose bed. Angie had felt pretty smug about fooling the boys from Peggy's phone company, but Dottie had pulled one over on everyone. Who even was she? Angie knew she wasn’t the best actress in New York, but she was starting to think she hadn’t even been the best one in the building.

* * *

Their new apartment was amazing! It was ten, no twenty, times bigger than any place she’d ever lived before and every inch of it reeked of money. Angie had thought the Griffith had been fancy with it’s en-suite bathrooms, but this was something else. A phone in every room and not a corpse in sight. And the best part? It was all on Howard Stark’s dime thanks to whatever Peggy had been mixed up in with him.

“So, English,” Angie said, flopping down beside her on their new, insanely expensive sofa, “you going to tell me what that was all about?”

Peggy hesitated. “I’m not even sure where to start,” she said, shaking her head.

It wasn’t a no. Angie could work with that. “What does SSR stand for?” she asked, forging ahead. "You work there, right?"

“Strategic Scientific Reserve. And yes.” 

“And Gimpy and Gam-Gam?”

Peggy’s lips twitched. “Agents Sousa and Thompson,” she said once she’d gotten her face under control.

Angie nodded. She was pretty sure she’d heard Peggy complaining about those two before, or at least about Agent Thompson. “What were they after you for? Was it cause you were hiding Howard Stark in your room while he was wanted for selling that stuff to the Russians?”

Peggy startled badly. “You knew about that?” she asked, aghast. 

How could she not when he’d slept with half the hall? “Everybody knew about that. Well, not Miriam,” Angie conceded with shrug. Peggy’d have been out on her ear if she had. “But everyone else knew you were hiding him, even if they weren’t sure who he was.”

That rocked her, although Angie wasn’t sure why. Yeah, they’d known, but it wasn’t like anyone had even thought of ratting her out to Miriam, let alone the cops. Even after she’d been arrested, the agents hadn’t bothered to ask about her extended houseguest.

“Not quite,” Peggy said, visibly pulling herself together. “Russian agents had stolen his inventions and framed him for the theft. I was secretly working to clear his name.”

Angie nodded. Made sense. Peggy must have been working with Mr. Fancy-pants Butler to do it. She’d thought they’d been having an affair at first, thanks to his ring and the way they always sat back to back like they were afraid of being seen together. Then she’d actually overhead some of their whispered conversation and realized the whole thing was way crazier than that. 

“So Dottie was a Russian spy?” Her American accent had been impeccable! Who was her acting coach? Angie could never quite shake New York no matter how hard she tried. She would kill to sound half as good.

Peggy stared at her with wide eyes. “Earlier this week, I accused some of my co-workers of overlooking and underestimating me.” She shook her head. “It seems I’ve done the same to you, not to mention Dottie.”

“Hey,” Angie gave Peggy’s shoulder a comforting squeeze, “Dottie had us all fooled. _She_ should be the one on Broadway.”

Peggy gave her a long, considering look.

“What?” 

“You outwitted two highly trained agents and put together everything faster than an entire team of investigators. Maybe Dottie isn’t the only one who should consider a change of careers.”

Angie jerked back. “Me? A spy?!” 

She actually considered it for a hot second. Her, Brooklyn’s answer to Mata Hari, working side-by-side with Peggy Carter. Of course, she’d be working side-by-side with Agents Gimpy and Gam-Gam too, which would probably be about as fun as slinging coffee to handsy jerks at the automat. On the plus side, she’d get to play a new role every night on the biggest stage in the world. There’d be no applause thought, and then there was the violence. She’d swept up the mess Peggy had made taking down those guys in the automat. Could she do that? Could she stuff a body under her bed, or would she end up being the body under someone else’s?

Angie suppressed a shudder at the thought and plastered on a smile. She was an actress after all. “After all the complaining you’ve done about your fat-head co-workers? You’ve got to be kidding me, English.” The floodlights were calling her name and she meant to live to answer them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Dottie probably disposed of the body long before she left the Griffith, but work with me here.


End file.
